loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daiki
Daiki (ダイキ Daiki) is the main protagonist of Here Be Dragons. He is a Ritian Sorcerer-Animal Trainer currently trapped with his fellow players on Mare Incognitum, frequently travelling between the adventurer cities of Maunsell and Enenkio while having a variety of adventures. His Overskill is Hekate Casting. Appearance While little of Daiki's appearance in the real world has been yet shown, his pleasure at being placed in his avatar implies he was not entirely happy with his original appearance. The only concrete detail is that he had worn glasses for most of his life before the Catastrophe. Within the world of Theldesia, Daiki takes the appearance of a rather pale and slim Ritian. Just slightly below the average height, he has short and roughly-cropped green hair whose bangs form a vague foliage-esque pattern on his forehead. Two sideburns also extend downwards slightly, though they stop right at his nose line and appear to lift slightly from his face into the air, as a shadow can occasionally be seen between them and where they would meet his skin. He has slightly-narrowed purple eyes and rather thin eyebrows. Like other members of his race, he has a variety of tattooes over his body, though his clothing covers up most of them. Two are still visible on his face, one crossing his left eye and the other halfway visible on his right cheek before disappearing into his cloak. When in casual wear, it can be seen to extend to his neck. In terms of clothing, he primarily wears several layers of clothing. The first and most prominent is his wizard's cloak: a green garment that at times appears sideless, it has both a pure white trim and various white-colored runes along its surface. These extend to its hood, which is often pulled over his head when travelling and left hanging when not. Often, he will attach his staff to the back of it for more convenient carrying. Underneath the cloak lies a rather baggy dark gray sweater, and at the ends of his arms two black gloves cover the remaining space that is his hands. Similar trousers cover most of his legs, and dark brown boots are on his feet. The shirt appears to have a unique split collar, visible over the rim of his cloak. When being more casual, he sheds both his cloak and the sweatshirt, adopting a simple silk, long-sleeved shirt that is of similar color. A short-sleeved variant is occasionally seen, though due to Daiki's lack of available clothing he keeps it in reserve. He supposedly owns a set of sandals and shorts, as well as a backup jacket, though most of these were presumably bought after the Catastrophe, when he first had actual need and desire to change his clothes regularly. Personality The air glasses remain, silent and unyielding. History Prior to the Catastrophe Synopsis Equipment Story 1 - ??? Skills Standard Skills Racial Skills Activation ''(アクティバティオン, Akutibation)''- Overdrive (オバードリブ, Obaadoribu)- Talismonger ''(タリスモンジャー, Tarisumonjaa)''- Tattoo Pattern: Magician ''()''- Lore of Ritual ''(法儀法律, Hōgi Hōritsu)''- Class Skills Overskill Hekate Casting ''(ヘカテカスティング, Hekate Kasutingu)''- Monsters Hakurou (ハクロ, Hakuro)- Daiki's first companion in the series. A Snow Wolf pup he discovered shortly after the Catastrophe and quickly used his subclass to tame. As the runt of its litter, Hakurou often lies on Daiki's shoulder when he travels, though it will occasionally take up residence in his hood when it's not over his head. Otherwise, it can be seen running around and exploring the area nearby its Master. Daiki is extremely protective of Hakurou and often exploits a minor Overskill to keep him at home when he goes on a dangerous quest; as it begins to grow into an adult, however, it travels with its master more and more often. Quotes Relationships Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Adventurers Category:Characters Category:Race of Ritual Category:Sorcerer Category:Animal Trainer Category:Mare Incognitum Category:Here Be Dragons